Gangland
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley is the leader of the largest and most fearsome gang Kitty decides to have some fun with Dudley, betraying TUFF.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley had gone to the underside of the city head of the largest and fearsome gang Kitty stayed at TUFF thinking about Dudley she had to do something she missed him everyday she thought about him as Dudley thought about her. She decided to see him and try something. Dudley pulled up to his gang's house in his BMW 7 Series black.

"Hey Neo you get any new guns?" Dudley asked walking through the gang's main house.

"Yeah I got a few desert eagles." He pulled them out and gave one to Dudley.

"Nice man." He pulled back the slide and looked into the chamber then the TUFF car pulled up as they sat in the living room with the rest of the crew.

"Here's the boss man." One said.

"Hey boss." A few others said as the front door opened Dudley had sat down on the couch.

"Dudley is that you?" Kitty looked at him he had a brown hoodie his black shirt stonewashed blue jeans and boots on.

"Hey it's my old partner coming for me." Dudley said alerting.

"Well I'm here for you but not to take you to jail." Kitty said smiling.

"What are you here for? Money, help?" Dudley asked resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"No something else."

"Why are you..." Kitty sat in his lap and kissed him.

"I want you that's why." She whispered in his ear rubbing his shoulders.

"Won't you get fired?" Dudley asked kissing her.

"Yeah but... I don't care."

Kitty and Dudley went to his room on the third floor Kitty sat him down on the bed and slowly undressed for him. She didn't need any foreplay she was already wet Dudley was already at his highest limit Kitty pulled his clothes off and laid down next to him he climbed on top of her she spread legs wide for him. He entered and felt resistance he knew it was her hymen and put force into it making it go away Kitty winced in pain after.

"You okay?"

"Yeah please continue." Dudley went in Kitty's pain disappeared quickly replaced by pure pleasure.

Dudley went slow for her. Kitty just couldn't take it anymore.

"Deeper Dudley! Fuck me harder!" Kitty yelled Dudley smiled and did as she asked.

"Do you like it?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Ooh yes I love it." She moaned kissing him.

Kitty hit her climax quickly and Dudley was right behind her. He was going to pullout before but Kitty didn't want him to she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to stay. She felt the warmness flow through her and got an idea she flipped him onto his back and she went down hard making him moan.

"Ooh God..." Kitty was going as fast as possible.

"Dudley you're so big." Kitty moaned.

"And you're so tight." Kitty gave a few more thrusts and Dudley went off sending Kitty into a world of pleasure.

Kitty laid on his chest purring she kissed him dark was creeping in and they fell asleep. They awoke to Kitty's cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Agent Katswell you are half an hour late." The chief was on the phone.

"Oh I'll be right there." Kitty hung up the phone and felt they were still connected.

"You're going?" Dudley asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You but I'll be back for more." After she got off him she grabbed him.

They got dressed then Kitty kissed him goodbye and left. Dudley sat in the living room Neo was there.

"Hey you tired?" Neo asked smiling.

"Yeah little sore too." Dudley said looking at his boots.

"Should be you two sounded like you a were going to break the damn bed." Neo laughed.

Kitty got to work and was greeted by the chief.

"Kitty this the first time you've been late. Why?"

"That's my business." The chief started to have doubts about Kitty.

Kitty sat at her desk remembering last night the rocking feeling Dudley gave her it made her feel a bit sore. After work the chief assigned a new spy to watch Kitty she didn't even know he was tailing her. She got to the house and was let in.

"I missed you." Kitty said kissing Dudley.

"I missed you too." They walked up to his room but Kitty stopped him before they went. "I wanna put on something special for you."

Dudley waited like she said until she told him to come in.

"Wow you look magnificent." Dudley looked at her and she had on a completely see through dress on with nothing else on waving him over with a finger his face turned red as ever.

"Glad you like it." Kitty was laying on his bed and kissed him when he walked over she laid him down and took his clothes off.

The new guy climbed up to the window to see Dudley climb on top of Kitty with her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked away he thought this was wrong he got his pictures neither of them were covered it was only of the chest and up he left feeling disgusted with himself. When he looked at the picture out was too blurry to see their faces.

"Fuck me hard Dudley." Kitty said with a devilish smile.

"Your wish is my command beautiful." Dudley kissed her and went in hard.

Kitty loved the force he was using filling her with unimaginable pleasure. She stated to scream his name at the top of her lungs.

"Just like that! I love you Dudley!" He hit her g-spot she had a series of orgasms she felt almost numb with pleasure Dudley went off a few time too.

They laid on their sides facing each other Kitty kissed him Dudley heard her purring. Dudley had never felt as happy as he did right now so did Kitty she never wanted this night to end. Dudley let her lay on him he was still in her as they fell asleep under the covers.

"Good morning gorgeous." Dudley said seeing her flutter open.

"Good morning sexy." Kitty kissed him and they laid there for a long while looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to go over to your place?" Dudley asked her.

"It is my day off. I'd like that; would you like to watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I don't care along as you're there." Kitty made Dudley smile.

They went over to her apartment in Dudley's car he parked in Kitty's reserved spot when an tenant spotted the car noticing it wasn't Kitty's.

"Uh, sir you can't park there." He said walking over to the car as Dudley got out when he saw Dudley his heart instantly speed up.

"It's okay Donne." Kitty said getting out.

"Wait don't you work for TUFF?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be arresting him?"

"Well my job would say yes, but my mind and body say something... different." Kitty said kissing Dudley.

They went up to her apartment and put on a romantic movie not really paying any attention to only each other. Dudley felt at peace sitting there with Kitty he wanted to be her's forever. The agent was outside the living room window and saw Kitty sitting in Dudley's lap with her back against his chest kissing him so he took the picture perfectly and waited for the required picture.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too. Do you want to make some?" Kitty asked with an evil smile.

"You're a naughty girl." Dudley said dirtily.

"Come over here big boy and show me who's boss." Kitty walked over to her bed and took all of her clothes off Dudley smiled and went in with her.

The agent took the pictures as they made love, both of them were exposed in the photos.

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty woke up before Dudley she got up without waking him. She took a shower and started making breakfast she set the table and went back to wake him at around eight.

"Dudley... time to wake up." Kitty said softly in his ear waking him.

"Good morning." He kissed her.

"I made you breakfast." Kitty said add he got dressed.

"Thanks." They ate Kitty went to work Dudley went back to his house the entire street was all apartment buildings with only gang members in them a full on assault would bring certain death or just angering them.

"Mrs. Katswell I need to see you in my office." The chief said.

"Yes sir." She went into his office.

"We know you have been with Dudley." Kitty was eerily calm when they tossed the photos of them in bed.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell you?" Kitty asked.

"Anything."

"Well the sex was amazing. That's all your going to get I'm not undercover." Kitty said smiling.

"You're not?!" He was enraged.

"Nope."

"You're fired!"

"Alright." Kitty pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Kitty." It was Dudley.

"Hey Dudley could you pick me up?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah where are you?"

"TUFF."

"Okay I'll get a convoy ready." Dudley got ten cars armored Dudley was in the middle when they pulled up a pure white dog with blue eyes got out he had a brown hoodie with a thick dark leather jacket stonewashed blue jeans and brown boots.

The white dog was Dudley's second in command his loyalty was unquestioned ferocity in battle was one never seen before all who challenged them meet a grizzle end. He pulled out a silver pistol that he was known to carry it had intricate designs and had St. Monica in the grip he opened the door for Kitty. Before she got in she turned around and flipped them off they took off.

"Prepare for an assault on his compound." Said the chief and they did.

"That was a nice touch." Dudley said smiling.

"Yeah it was." She kissed him and went to the compound after a hour Kitty's sister arrived knocking at the door.

"Hello?" James opened the door with his silver pistol in his jacket holster.

"Yeah is my sister here?"

"And whom might your sister be?" He asked in a deep voice that could have been a country singer's then two male cats came up behind her.

"Kitty Katswell."

"Who are you?" James asked in a steely cold voice.

"These are my brothers." He let them in.

They went up to Dudley's office the door had a small tie on it but no one noticed it. When they opened the door they saw Dudley handcuffed to his chair with Kitty in his lap wearing black top but no bottom she also had gloves on without fingers on them.

"Didn't you see the tie?" Kitty asked kissing Dudley.

"What are you doing." Jason asked.

"Getting what... I want ohh..." Kitty slid forward feeling him in her.

"For God's sake your not even married." Jason said.

"Jason shut up." Scott pulled him away from the door and shut it.

"Did you see what she was doing?"

"Yes she was having sex. You can't do anything about it." Scott said angry at his brother.

"But shouldn't she be married first?" Kristal asked.

"I ain't married and I ain't no virgin so I don't really care." Scott said defending Kitty.

"Maybe you're right." Kristal said looking at James who was checking his pistol.

Kitty opened the door in different clothes but her face was flushed and she was breathing hard.

"You can... come in now." Kitty said leaving the door open she had unlocked Dudley he had some bruising on his wrists.

"Hey Kitty I..."

"And that you aren't even married thing look at my finger." She held out her left hand.

"Sweet Jesus. My little sister it's getting married!" Scott yelled hugging her.

"Well... now I'm okay. I'm glad you found the right man." They hugged.

"Now you need to..." They looked to Kristal and she was talking to James she giggled a few time James smiled too.

"Well I haven't seen you smile in a long time." Dudley said to James.

"Oh uh... yeah..." He continued to talk to her.

Kristal kissed him he wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her purring. Everyone was starting.

"What it's not like we're having sex." She said.

"Nice catch." Kitty said smiling at her.

A explosion outside rang out then immediate gunfire James pulled his pistol Dudley did the same.

"Boss it's TUFF should we take them or no survivors." A member asked.

"No survivors." Dudley said walking over to Kitty.

"I'm coming with you." Kitty said determined.

"No you're not you're going in to the bomb shelter below us."

"I'm not going to leave you out there to die..."

"This isn't a debate. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." Dudley said kissing her. "Please go down to the shelter."

"Okay." The sisters went down along with a dozen guards to protect them.

"You boys know how to shoot straight?" Dudley asked Scott and Jason.

"We were marines so yes." Dudley pulled out two BARs.

"Good use these." He handed them the guns and a ton of clips with armor piercing rounds.

On the way down the wall exploded killing half the guards the rest were held at gunpoint.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Katswell." A man in full body armor said evilly.

"Puppy not Katswell." Kitty said.

"That makes you..."

"Dudley's wife yes I am and he'll make you boil in the ever laying sulfur of Hell." Kitty said.

"I'm so scared. Deus vult." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kristal.

"You should be." Dudley and James were standing in front of them the two had blood lust in their eyes for the guy and his men.

Dudley instantly killed several men with one clip James took the guy standing next to Kristal. James took a K-bar knife from his boot and drove it into the guy's neck James only had his own blood on his fur. He helped Kristal up she hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank you." They walked outside and all of the agents were lying dead on the ground full of bullets only three gang members died.

"Neo, what happened?" Dudley asked with Kitty latched onto him she didn't want to let go.

"Those idiots tried to storm us. Look James finally got a girl." Neo said.

"Yeah he did." Kristal kissed him again.

Later James was in the shower washing his blood out of his fur Kristal entered the bathroom the curtain was half way open.

"Whoa Kristal. Is there something you needed?" James asked.

"Yeah a shower." Kristal smiled and dropped her clothes.

"Are you sure you didn't want to just wait?"

"What haven't you seen a woman's body before?"

"Not as many times as you would think." He said as she got in.

"Well... you seem 'excited'." Kristal said looking at him.

"Oh um..." He was a little embarrassed.

"I am too." Kristal kissed him as the water rushed onto them.

"So you're..."

"Ready for some action? Yes." She wrapped one leg around his.

Kristal grabbed him and kissed his neck.

"I want you. I want to make love with you. I want to enjoy sex with you." She whispered into his ear.

"Now?"

"Yes now." James picked her up and let her lean against the shower wall Kristal wrapped her legs around his waist.

James broke her hymen and she winced in pain.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah please keep going." He was halfway in when he started pumping Kristal moaned.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah... go deeper and harder." Kristal gasped and let out a little shriek. "You're big..."

"And you're tight." After five minutes Kristal climaxed James was going to pull out before he hit his but Kristal grabbed the bars in and next to the shower and pulled him in.

Kitty and Dudley were in bed Kitty was on top she giggled a couple time when whispered something very dirty.

"You're perfect." Kitty said as she sat on his waist.

"You are too." Kitty took his hands and put them on her breasts he massaged them exactly the way Kitty like then she went down on him going fast Dudley loved the speed that Kitty was going at soon he hit his climax Kitty felt the warm soft liquid inside her she laid on his chest then something important came to mind she hadn't taken her birth control medication.

**Hope you liked if you'd like to you could rate it on a scale from one to ten.**


End file.
